


Winner

by EdealHeart



Category: Buhay Kolehiyo, SSU, Sexy Sexy Universities
Genre: Ateneo de Manila University, Competition, De La Salle University, De La Salle University -College of Saint Benilde, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdealHeart/pseuds/EdealHeart
Summary: Of course Neo gets affected easily, Salle was just that good at it. Sure. Neo thinks he can do better. He can try but Salle doubts that Neo can.After all, Neo just wasn't the type to make lambing.





	Winner

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note:  
> Hello there! First let me thank the wonderful site known as Buhay Kolehiyo or Sexy Sexy Universities for the wonderful characters they’ve made. I absolutely love that page! Please check it out on Facebook.
> 
> Second, this is for Mod A, who’s work I look forward to each day. Your NeoSalle posts gives me new life each and every day. I hope that you get to read this story one day!
> 
> Lastly, I absolute apologize for my Tagalog. I never grew up speaking Tagalog and I had to learn from my college friends. So my Tagalog portions is up for editing. Please help!
> 
> Thank you for reading this! And I hope you enjoy!!

“Oy! Cess! Tignan mo yung lalaki dun! Gwapo diba?” the green archer exclaimed as he was walking down the field. Sore and a bit tired from his training, Salle stretched out his limbs, making sure to work out all the kinks in his muscles. However, no amount of cramps had swayed his eyes away from the person perched on the benches, eyes focused on the book in his hands.

“Kuya…please…” Cessie whined as she walked side by side with her twin brother. She rolled her eyes at him as she adjusted the strap of the gym bag hanging from her shoulder. “Seriously kuyaaaa…I don’t want to hear it…”

Salle didn’t even try stopping as he questioned again. “But seriously Cess! Wow ang gwapo talaga” Salle then exaggeratedly clutched his chest. “I wonder who he could be.”  
Exasperated, Cessie stopped walking. Not wanting to take a single step more. “Oh My God Kuya!! Tama na!! Everyone knows that Kuya Neo’s your boyfriend! Pa-simple ka dyan! I don’t need to deal with anymore of your PDA!!.” Cessie stressed as she stomped her foot in impatience. It was bad enough that she had to deal with her brother and Kuya Neo being all lovey-dovery in their condo. No need to rub their PDA in everyone’s faces.

Uncaring about her sister’s frustration, Salle however just yelled out a hoot and broke out into a huge smile. “Ano ulit Cess? Did you just say boyfriend? Talaga!? Totoo ba yan that he’s my boyfriend.” Salle chuckled again as he started walking quicker towards the man on the bleachers who still insists on wearing a blue collared polo in this heat. “Still di ko na-get over that he’s actually with me! Is he really my boyfriend? Akin lang talaga?” Salle ran his hand through his hair, absorbing the absurdity of it all.

Cessie could only stand and look at her brother with eyes that clearly conveyed how fed-up she was with this. “Kuya! I swear I’m going to drop all your things sa kalye!”

“Oy Cess! Huwag ka ganyan!”

“Well I just came here to bring your stuff back to the condo so you can go straight to your date with Kuya Neo!!” Cess shook her head. “I’m not here to listen to your love-life!! Gah Kuya! Ang cheesy mo!!”

“Di kaya!”

“Oo naman”

“Hmmm…” the archer then tapped his finger on his chin, pretending to mull over it. “Yeah. I guess I am. Who cares?” Salle flashed a smug grin at Cess as he tapped her on the shoulder in a placating manner. “So balik ka na sa condo. Don’t drop my stuff. Ingat ka.” Salle didn’t bother listening to Cess’ sputtering as he bounded the few meters towards Neo’s side, leaving her all alone.

‘GRABE KUYA WALA PA NG THANK YOU?’ Salle may have heard in the distance but he brushed it off as he hopped one giant step after another to make it to Neo’s place.

Neo looked up from the book that he was reading as the vibration from the metal bleachers reverberated throughout from each step Salle made. Seeing the archer making his way towards him, Neo slipped in a bookmark to save where he was reading and closed his book, eyes watching as Salle finally sat down beside him.

“oh? Tapos na?” Neo said as he scanned Salle up and down, taking note if he got anymore bruises from training. Sometimes Salle would have a huge bruise on his side and he never bothers to attend to it. It always got worse when he did.

“Oh? Anuna Neo? Like what you see?” Salle said with a smug look on his face. Neo, too used to Salle’s antics didn’t deign it with a response. Though the tinge of red appearing at the tip of his ears revealed just how affected he was by that statement.

“So you ready to go? You took a shower na diba?” Neo asked as he turned to fix his stuff. Placing his book back inside his bag.

“Maybe you can take a shower with me para sure ka?” Salle teased again, his smug grin growing wider as he watched Neo’s face get both red from embarrassment and twisted from weariness.

“Grabe Salle, ang landi mo!”

“Gusto mo naman” Salle sing-songed as he edged closer to Neo’s side. “Kunwari ka dyan. You don’t even realize how flustered you are.”

Hearing that snapped Neo’s attention back to him. “Excuse me. Di ako flustered!”

Salle just chuckled at Neo’s denial. “Ok naman yan Neo, no need to lie. Ang obvious mo naman na affected ka. I mean it was bound to happen.”

An eyebrow shot up in skepticism, Neo face twitched up to a smile. “Wow, ang yabang mo. Akala mo ang galing mo eh?”

“Oo naman”

“Bet I can I do better though” Neo said matterfactly, throwing Salle a challenging grin as he brushed off imaginary dirt from his pants.

Salle let out a sharp laugh as he felt the competitiveness seep in. After all, even before they were boyfriends, Neo and Salle had always had a rivalry going on between them. “Sige na? Let’s see ha! It’s a competition then!”

Neo sat up straighter as he looked right at Salle, interest peaked as he entered once again in another spontaneous competition between the two of them. “Ok then. What are the rules? Are we betting something?”

Salle laughed as he could see the competitiveness rising up in his boyfriend. Ang cute talaga. “Huwag na. Kawawa ka naman kung may penalty.”

Neo scoffed as he raised an eyebrow at the comment. “Grabe ka. Aren’t you getting ahead of yourself? Akala mo magnanalo ka agad.”

Salle just gave a shrug in his defense. “Just being honest, Neo. You’re not the type to make lambing. I doubt you can make me flustered.” It was true though. Ever since they were dating it was usually only Salle who would start the small physical touches; a kiss to the forehead, a arm around the waist. It was also only him who would call Neo, terms of endearments; babe, sweetheart.

It wasn’t because Neo wasn’t invested in the relationship. He just wasn’t the type of person to instigate. He can follow-up, that was for sure. But starting? Not so much.

Neo looked at Salle with a dead-pan face and humphed at what was being said to him. “Ok then. No penalties. This is a matter of pride. I’ll make you give up. Handa ka!”

Looking at Neo’s motivated face, Salle could only break out into a chuckle. “Bro. Ang hard-headed tayong dalawa. No one is going to concede. This is going to take forever.” Which was true. Lord knows how many times they got into a fight because no one was willing to back down.

Neo just rolled his eyes at him. “Simple lang then. Let’s put a time limit. Before we have dinner, you’ll be giving up.”

Salle’s interest was piqued. This was getting interesting. “Oh really? Sige! G ako! I’ll be sure to make you give up first.” Salle challenged as he leaned back on his propped-up arms. Excited to get started.

Sealing the competition closed, the two men looked at each other. Both of them were deciding who was going to make the first move. Sizing up each other.

Salle didn’t have to wait longer as Neo decided to strike.

Neo gave him a sultry smile as he edged closer to him. “Kaya ba?” Neo uttered into his ear. Words tingling into his ear, Salle felt his eyes widen. “Do you really think I can’t make you flustered?” Neo’s hand edged towards Salle’s. Fingers almost touching his. The proximity of their hands, only making him anticipate when Neo would finally hold his. Salle must admit, Neo was pretty good. It was rare to see him act like this in public (and sober). Neo knew what to do.

Salle let out a bark of laughter. It was a valiant effort but it wasn’t good enough. After all, he of all people can play this game. Darting out, Salle then took Neo’s outstretched hand into his, eliciting a small gasp from Neo. Straightening up from his seat, he then looked at Neo straight in the eye. Never letting down his intense gaze that he hoped conveyed his fondness and gentle care, Salle pulled Neo’s hand to his lips and placed a fleeting kiss on it.

With his other hand, Salle lifted it to Neo’s cheek, his thumb lightly stroking it. Not once looking away from Neo’s light brown eyes, Salle’s thumb then travelled slowly from Neo’s cheek, then down to his chin to finally making its destination under Neo’s bottom lip. His thumb outlined the shape of Neo’s soft and pink lip. Making his intention known Salle looked at Neo in the eye, darting a look towards Neo’s lips and back up again. God Salle wanted to inch forward. Just a little bit to get a taste,

As if he would have broken the trance if he spoke any louder, Salle whispered just enough for the both of them to hear. “Anuna Neo.” His thumb still slowly gliding along the edge of Neo’s bottom lip. “Kaya ka pa, babe?”

Suddenly, as if woken from a dream. Neo’s eyes widened and he quickly pulled himself away from Salle’s touch, Neo then turned, facing away from Salle’s gaze. Salle’s smirk only widened as he watched the back of Neo’s neck slowly flush red.

Salle let out a chuckle and ran a hand through his hair. Making Neo blush was one of his favorite pastimes. This competition was just too easy.

“Oh? Ano?” Salle then brought up his arm to curl around his boyfriend’s waist. Making sure to pull the other closer. “Bakit babe?” Salle whispered into Neo’s ear and Salle relished as he felt a small shiver run through Neo. Neo loved it when he used the pet names. “Tama na sweetheart? Kaya ka pa?”

Neo let out a sigh of frustration but refused to look Salle in the eye. Salle could only chuckle in amusement. Ang stubborn talaga si Neo. Salle then used his other hand to gently guide Neo’s face towards him. Salle wanted to be able to see his boyfriend’s gorgeous eyes. Salle almost laughed out loud as he took in the pout on Neo’s face but instead, Salle allowed himself a smile.

“Babe. Huwag ka ganyan. You’re just not the type to take the first step when it comes to making lambing.” Salle shrugged. “I’m just used to it. I enjoy being able to make you blush. God, you look so cute when you do.” Salle confessed as he enjoyed how Neo’s cheeks took on different shades of red. It was captivating. “Oh? Babe? Tapos na ba yung competition? Give up ka na?”

Neo then turned to look out towards the field, Salle felt himself preen with pride as Neo couldn’t even look at him straight in the eye. Hook, line and sinker.

Salle’s smug grin was still on his face as Neo finally looked at him from the corner of his eye. After a second or two, Neo had also broken into a small smile as he then turned to pick up his bag. “Ok, let’s go. Nawawala na yung araw.”

Lulled into a false sense of security, Salle didn’t even notice the mischievousness, twinkling in Neo’s eyes. As Salle was about to stand up, Neo had suddenly darted in close. It had happened so quickly Salle could only take a shallow breath in surprise. Eyes widening. Face warming. Salle didn’t even realize his own hand had gone to brush his cheek. The same place where Neo’s lips had skimmed, mere milliseconds ago. Not once in their three months of being together, had Neo given him a single peck in public by his own initiation. (And sober)

Pulled from his own thoughts, Salle felt a hand run through his hair. Looking up, Salle’s breath hitched as Neo’s eyes stared back at him. Full of fond admiration.

A soft voice whispering into his ear. His hand still brushing through his dark locks. “Anuna _Love_? Tara?”

Salle didn’t know how many seconds his mind blanked out but before he knew it Neo was calling out to him. Neo was no longer at his side on the bleachers but very much on the field, throwing him a smug grin. Arms confidently crossed. Eyebrow raised. “Ano ba Salle? Tagal mo! What are you waiting for?”

Trying to fumble out words to say, Salle was finally able to slowly answer back. “Teka muna.” Salle could only burrow his face in his hands. “I’m waiting for my heart to start again. Di ko alam kung gumagana pa siya.”

Hearing the soft chime of Neo’s laughter, pulled Salle’s face out of hiding. Neo’s smile had somehow widened in size and glowed brighter in intensity. Salle couldn’t help but feel a smile being pulled out of him as well. _Unbelievable_.

Smile growing bigger. Salle relished the feelings swirling up inside of him. That kiss on the cheek. Neo’s hand stroking his hair. The look Neo gave him. _Tangina_. That pet name!!

Feeling elated by it all over again, Salle shook his head from the rush of emotions pulsing through him.

Bringing up his hands to cup around his mouth, as a make-shift megaphone, Salle projected out loud. “Oy Neo! What did you call me? Di ko narinig kasi.”  
Neo could only roll his eyes back at him. “Weh. As if, gago. I know you heard it.”

“Sige na Neo! Isa pa nga! I want to hear it again.” Salle practically begged. Honestly, he could listen to Neo call him that name, for hours.

Neo uncrossed his arms and raised his eyebrow at Salle’s request. “Nah. Tama na yan. After all, I’m not the type anyway to make lambing.” Oh. Neo sure knew how to throw Salle’s words back at him.

Man. Salle was so close to begging on his knees. Practically whining Salle pleaded again. “Neooooooooo. Pleassssseeeeee!!! Sige na! Isa pa! Please Neoooo! One moreeeee!!”

Neo scoffed in reply, throwing Salle a fond gaze as well. Neo then stretched out his hand towards Salle, beckoning him to come over. “Hurry up Salle. Medyo lonely lang ako dito. It doesn’t feel right without your hand in mine.”

Salle could honestly feel himself short-circuit after that. Damn. Clutching his chest as he felt his heart try to leap out of him, Salle felt like he was on a high all over again.  
“O? Salle? Anong nangyari?”

“Wait. Wait lang. Feeling ko mamamatay ako ngayon.” Salle answered back melodramatically as he rubbed his hand over his face. “I don’t think my heart can take it.”

“Oh! I hope not. Ayoko mag-isa. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Neo had replied nonchalantly, his sadistic side finally making its way to the surface. This man was going to be the death of him.

Face now fully blown red, Salle was practically squirming in his seat. “Ok tama na! Tama na! Di ko kaya!” Since when was Neo so bold about their relationship. When did this happen? Salle’s heart was now running a marathon as the words had played their desired effect. It was a good thing Neo doesn’t do this on a regular basis or else he was going to have a heart attack one of these days.

“Oh what love, give up ka na?” Neo parroted the words he whispered back at him. And frankly Salle didn’t care as the pet name resurfaced again.

“Neo please! Wait! I can’t handle it.” Salle grumbled out as he hid his face behind his hands again. Was it 40 degrees outside right now? Shit, ang init.

“Then say you give up!!” Neo sing-songed back at him and Salle could practically imagine the smirk on his face. Neo really was a little shit sometimes. Adorable, gorgeous, intelligent and amazing, sure. But a little shit nonetheless.

“Ok! Ok! Sige! I give up!!” Looking up only when he heard a whoop followed by carefree laughter, Salle watched fondly at Neo who was clearly radiating happiness.

“Well looks like I’m the winner now Salle!” Neo chuckled as he started walking back towards him. He climbed up the big steps of the bleachers. Making his way back to his side. Ready to pull him up so they can finally make their way to the mall where they were planning to spend the rest of their date. “So Salle” Neo looked down at Salle, smiling sweetly. Extending his hand to be taken by his, Neo teased out. “How does it feel like to be the loser?”

As Salle took in his boyfriend, he remembered the rush of emotion that flowed through him. Being able to experience Neo expressing his terms of endearments was just amazing. It was breath-taking and he loved every single thing about it. Honestly, he couldn’t care less about the competition.

With everything finally sinking in, Salle’s face broke out into a huge smile, quickly accepting the hand stretched out to him. “I don’t know Neo. If you ask me, I feel like I ended up winning as well.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the Buhay Kolehiyo/Sexy Sexy University Page!! All characters belong to them!  
> Thank you to Mod A who inspired me to write again! I made a AO3 just for you and wrote in Tagalog just for you!


End file.
